Double The Pleasure
by DarkBlysse
Summary: Ed always knew just what buttons to push to make Al go along with whatever he wanted; not that Al minded. Especially in situations like this. Elricest--Al/Ed. Lemon, yaoi


**Title:** Double The Pleasure  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Type:** Yaoi, PWP  
**Pairings:** Al/Ed  
**Warnings:** Elricest, Seme!Al, extreme smut, double penetration, toys

_**A/N:**_ FFFFF, I was desperate to write some smut. Like... _smut_. GUH. So, here it is. XD Inspired by an RP with a friend that made me less scared of toys! \o/ Thanks for broadening my horizons, hon! 3 (Yes, the smut writer is afraid of things like that. XD;)

**~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~ **

A low, husky moan passed over Al's lips as his brother whispered into his ear. Ed's tongue darted out from between his red lips and licked along Al's jaw, the rough feel of his tongue making Al shudder.

"I need to be stretched, Al," Ed purred, panting slightly as he started to bite down on Al's neck. "_Filled _until I can't take any more..."

Al tilted his head back, arching his neck into Ed's touch, craving more of it already. He couldn't help it when Ed was being so... _slutty_ like that. Ed always knew just what buttons to push to make Al go along with whatever he wanted; not that Al minded. Especially in situations like this.

With a low growl, Al grasped Ed's shoulders tightly and, with one swift pull, rolled them both over so that he was straddling Ed's thighs, pinning him to the bed. Ed let out a low moan and looked up at his brother through hazed-over eyes. A slight smirk tugged at Al's lips; he knew how much Ed liked to be dominated, to feel the release of letting go and having Al control him.

Silently, Al slid down his brother's body, shuddering as their naked bodies touched, licking a trail down his chest. Occasionally, he let his teeth graze over Ed's skin, tugging at it and drawing out louder noises, shakier breaths from Ed's lips. Ed moaned, gritting his teeth as he watched Al move lower and lower down his body, along his stomach and finally to his hips.

"A-Al..." Ed panted, licking his lips eagerly. He looked at Al, then over at the nightstand. "I-In the drawer..."

Smirking, Al nodded and crawled over Ed to get to the edge of the bed. He bent over, farther than he needed to, giving Ed a teasing view of his ass while he rummaged in the nightstand. Al blushed slightly, but grinned when his hand wrapped around a large, red dildo. He pulled it out of the drawer and, locking eyes with Ed, slowly dragged his tongue along it, stopping to suck on the tip.

"_Al..._" Ed groaned. His flesh hand slid down his stomach and, before he could even get to his erection, Al had leaned over and slapped his hand away.

"You're mine tonight, Brother," he growled softly. "Only _I_ can touch you."

Al shifted once more, moving along the bed so he was settled between Ed's legs. Ed swallowed thickly and immediately let his legs fall open, spreading them as wide as he could for his brother. Al moaned softly and lifted the dildo to his mouth again, easing between his lips as he sucked on it to get it wet.

With a lewd pop and another moan, Al pulled the toy from his mouth. He pressed it against Ed's ass and gently pushed it in, watching as the muscle stretched to take it in. Ed let out a pained whimper, but the sound quickly shifted into a loud moan once the head of the fake cock had slid inside of him. Grasping at the sheets beneath him, Ed snapped his hips down against the toy, impaling himself on it with a loud cry.

"_Fuuuck!!_" he shouted, shuddering uncontrollably at the incredible sensation. Before Ed could calm himself at all, Al had pulled the dildo out almost completely, watching as Ed's body refused to let go of it, tensing around it to keep it inside of his tight walls. Al shoved the toy back into Ed roughly and he arched painfully for a few seconds before relaxing back down onto the bed again, starting to buck back against Al's thrusts right away.

Al grinned, licking his lips as he watched his brother writhe on the bed, rocking his hips to take the dildo in deeper each time. A visible shudder ran down Ed's body as it grazed over his prostate and he immediately angled his hips, keening loudly when the toy hit his nerves fully. Pre-cum flowed heavily from the tip of his cock and Al leaned over to lap it up, making Ed cry out again.

A loud whimper parted Ed's lips and he looked down at Al with half-lidded eyes when he stopped thrusting the toy. But the sound quickly shifted into a throaty moan when he saw Al shift closer to his body and eased two fingers inside of his already stretched entrance, splaying his fingers to work Ed open even more.

"You're so tight now, Brother..." Al breathed out into Ed's ear, leaning over to bite along his jaw. Ed shuddered again, his cock twitching at Al's use of the word 'Brother'. "And you _still_ want me in you?"

Ed nodded shakily. Unable to speak, he pushed his hips down harder and tensed around Al's fingers in response.

"_Slut_..." Al purred, sucking on Ed's neck until a large, red mark formed. He bit roughly at the bruise before moving away. Al pulled his fingers out of Ed, earning a disappointed whine, and grasped his legs, spreading them further apart. Ed arched his back slightly, pushing his ass out towards Al shamelessly.

Gripping Ed's hips tightly, Al slowly pushed the tip of his cock in next to the dildo, tilting his head back and gasping at the almost painful tightness he felt around him. After pausing for a breath, Al snapped his hips, forcing himself inside of Ed in one rough thrust. Ed's back arched with a loud cry as Al pushed into him, _stretching_ him even more. He squeezed his eyes shut, choking back a whimper as the sensation teetered just on the edge of pain.

"Al!" Ed moaned, taking in ragged breaths as he tried to adjust to the intense feeling of being stretched so far, filled so much. After only a few moments' reprieve, Al pulled out of Ed before slamming back into him, lifting Ed's hips slightly so he could push in deeper, harder.

Ed's eyes snapped open as the dildo shifted inside of him, pressing roughly against his prostate. He both cursed and praised it, trembling from the pleasure that raced through his body. Al threw his head back, a loud cry caught in his throat, choked-off when he felt Ed's muscles spasm around his cock, pulling him deeper within him.

"Brother!" Al cried.

Ed whined loudly, wrapping his legs around Al's hips and grinding back against him frantically. Just hearing Al call him that again had made his body ache more, _needing_ his release. Reaching down, Ed took his cock in his flesh hand and pumped it roughly, trying to keep in time with Al's thrusts, but faltering in his rhythm each time his prostate was hit, making him buck up harder and cry out. Al slid a hand along Ed's hip, moving it to clasp with Ed's around his erection, lacing their fingers together and squeezing tight.

"_Fuck_, Al!" Ed shouted, his back leaving the bed completely as he arched up, coming over his chest. Wave after wave of cum spurted out from his cock as Al continued to pump him and thrust into his prostate, making him shudder, thrashing on the bed at the prolonged pleasure.

Al bit his lip, tasting blood, as Ed's muscles clenched around him and the dildo. The delicious friction quickly brought Al over the edge with a loud cry, pulling Ed back into his frantic thrusts as he came inside of him. Ed shivered and moaned at the hot fluid spilling out inside of him and kept tightening his muscles, miking his brother of every last drop.

Panting heavily, Al pulled out of Ed and rolled over, collapsing in a sweaty heap beside him. With some effort, he shifted onto his side and laid an arm over Ed's cum-soaked chest, not caring one bit about the mess. Once Ed had caught his breath a little, he turned his head, a slight smirk on his swollen lips.

"It's your turn next, Al," he purred.


End file.
